¿Correspondidos o No? 4
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Una vez que dejo a Alisa sola, Lars debe seguir con su vida y, para ello, buscara refugio en la bella tarotista Zafina que predecira su futuro augurando exitos en su vida. Ella sera su guia en el momento que mas lo necesite.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Cuatro: Zafina juega con el Destino de Lars**

Alisa asumio el reto que le plantee y ya esta estudiando en la escuela. Ella estaba feliz porque realizo dos de sus mas grandes sueños en su vida, hasta ahora: besarme en la boca y estudiar como siempre quiso. Sin embargo, cuando nos despedimos, nuestras sonrisas pasaron en ser un mar de lagrimas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cada uno tomaba caminos distintos, pero seguiriamos juntos a traves de aquellas promesas que nos hicimos entre nosotros. Ella prometio que nuestro amor seria mas grande que nunca, y yo jure que su secreto estaria a salvo conmigo aunque alguien podria enterarse de eso de cualquier manera, pero esa persona tendria que pasar, sobre mi cadaver, porque no permitiria que eso pase.

La misma tarde que la deje, mis lagrimas aun no dejaban de caer, pese a que intentaba sonreir. Todo el tiempo me pregunte que seria de mi sin mi dulce robot; el destino maldito no habla por mi ni por Alisa, nosotros deberiamos responderla, tarde o temprano. Al caer la noche, una extraña mujer se pone frente a mi carro y me detiene. Yo sali de alli para encararla, pero ella no dejaba de mirarme.

"¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que detienes mi carro si sabe que la puedo atropellar? ¿Por que me mira tanto?". Pregunte, pero la extraña mujer seguia callada, no entiendo porque le resulto familiar para ella si ni siquiera me conoce. De pronto, ella comenzo a susurrar sus primeras palabras para mi extraña sorpresa.

"Lars Alexandersson... Soy Zafina, la tarotista. Veo que tienes problemas en tu vida; no te preocupes, yo los puedo solucionar". ¿Como diantres esa tal Zafina, me conoce? ¿Como sabe que tengo problemas? ¿Como sabe mi nombre y gran parte de mi vida? Tenia escalofrios, no podria parpadear ni mover... Mil preguntas pasaron por mi mente despues de la aparicion de esta mujer desconocida.

"Señorita, es bueno que me conozca o que sepa algo de mi, pero yo no la conozco y se equivoca en algunas cosas". Le dije porque queria retarla, asi como ella reta al destino de muchos llevandolo hasta el limite.

Zafina es una tarotista que el sabio Wang Jinrei conocio despues que Alisa y yo pasamos por la fortaleza del viejo, hace seis años. Ella tiene un poder magico que lo acompaña desde siempre, confronto a Jin Kazama sabiendo que el no podria derrotarle a la bestia Azazel, pero el logro superar sus expectativas aunque sus consecuencias fueran peores que las mias. Predice el futuro de cualquiera y adivina nuestro destino sin importar que fueran buenas o malas, asi como un dia pudo predecir el mio.

"Si me equivoque, es mi problema, señor Alexandersson, pero mis cartas, piedras y demas elementos que tengo no se equivocan cuando predigo el destino de seres humanos como tu. Si quiere, le puedo invitar a mi casa para tomar el te, conversar un rato y hacerle una prueba para comprobar si el destino fue tal como yo lo adivine". Me dijo Zafina aceptando la invitacion a su casa.

Fui con ella en mi carro y al llegar, vi que su casa es mas que un hogar comun y corriente: era un santuario lleno de color y cosas que desconocia por completo; es decir, era como si entrase a un templo sagrado lleno de parafernalia magica. Amablemente, me ofrecio una taza de te y yo accedi mientras pasabamos a la mesa para conversar un rato.

"Señor Alexandersson, hace seis años, el sabio Wang Jinrei me hablo de las aventuras que tuviste con Alisa Bosconovitch y supo de lo peligrosa que ella es, pero que lamentablemente, tu no pudiste cargar con la responsabilidad que tenias, sabiendo que es una androide con sentimientos humanos. Esto tuvo consecuencias fatales, pero ahora tuviste la iniciativa de repararla... y, segun tu, ella se ve mejor que nunca. ¿Que relacion tienes con Alisa cuando la conociste por primera vez?". Pregunto Zafina hablandome de mi pasado.

"Bueno, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mi relacion con Alisa paso a ser mas que una simple amistad. Ambos nos enamoramos, pero el destino nos puso otra prueba dificil que nos veremos propuestos a vencer: ella esta en una escuela realizando un sueño que siempre ha querido hacer. El destino destrozo mi corazon por segunda vez, pero cuando nos encontremos, lo desafiaremos de nuevo para que no nos separe nunca mas. En un futuro, yo me veo casado con ella, renunciare a mi trabajo como militar y salvare, con ella, el mundo de los enemigos que surgiran". Dije, mientras que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

"Es bueno que te enamores de ella, pero es una robot con sentimientos que obedece tus ordenes como cualquier androide y ella acepta todo lo que digas como cualquier ser humano lo hace. Lo bueno es que su padre, un prestigioso inventor, la haya creado a imagen y semejanza de su hija fallecida... Todo romance tiene obstaculos que uno debe superarlos, tu tuviste el primero de muchos y lo venciste satisfactoriamente; ahora, el destino te sorteo otro, aun mas peligroso que el primero, y que, si eres lo suficientemente valiente, lo puedes superar con mas facilidad que el anterior. Eso te lo puedo asegurar, Señor Alexandersson".

"Ojala que si, Zafina. Y por favor, dime Lars, todo el mundo me llama por mi nombre que por mi apellido". Dije convencido de que el proximo desafio lo pasaria mejor que el anterior.

"De acuerdo. Quiero asegurarme que predije bien el futuro y, para eso, debo contar con su ayuda. Tome una venda negra y pongala en sus ojos, quiero entrar en su mente para ver lo que mis visiones dicen de usted". Me dijo Zafina. Yo, asustado, no tendria ni la menor idea de lo que me haria; asi que, no me quedaba otra que entrar a su mundo sobrenatural.

"Concentrate, Lars, concentrate. Entrare en su mente para confirmar lo dicho por mi antes... Veo que Alisa tendra un sinfin de problemas, no tiene a nadie a su alrededor quien la salve y debe encontrar alguien quien la proteja. Ella tiene miedo de quedarse sola y la primera persona que recurririra es a ti porque siente que, desde hace años, tu la trataste como un ser humano como ninguno otro la trato. En cuanto a su vida, usted debe alejarse de la oscuridad que pretende acechar su vida porque seres que lo conocen quieren saldar cuentas contigo, si los rechazas, habran consecuencias que podran costarle caro. Si pasas estos desafios que el destino le impone, su vida y el romance con Alisa le sonreiran. Usted, a diferencia de otros familiares que tiene, pasa por una mejor vida en la tierra, con algunos que otros altibajos, pero con gran exito tiene a su alrededor. Haga caso a lo que me dice y todo podra acabar a pedir de boca. Acuerdase de Zafina, la tarotista que desafia al destino".

Acabada la sesion y retirandome de su templo, agradecido por el tiempo que pase alli, me convenci de que Zafina predeceria el futuro correctamente y sabe de como me podria ir de ahora en adelante con mi vida y con mi romance con Alisa. Tal vez, fallara en pequeñas cosas, pero ella segura que las aguas seran tranquilas para mi. Por fin, supe que Zafina conoce el secreto de Alisa desde hace seis años, pero no quiere decir que mi promesa que mantuve con mi dulce androide se rompa; aun sigue intacto y solo dependera de mi para que continue en esas condiciones. Ya en mi carro, lei una nota que Zafina escribio antes de irme de su casa; en ella decia: _"Sere tu estrella que te acompañara donde vayas, sere tu guia que te llevara por el buen camino. Refugiate en mi, si me necesitas. Te deseo buena suerte, Lars. Besos, Zafina"._


End file.
